Bound by Chains
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: Sakura's grandmother left her a last momentum before she died, a list. This list had ten names of male slaves written down. And they were all hers. Of course, granny also never mentioned that they were capable of loving her. SAKURAMULTI - INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. The List

**Bound by Chains**

**Summary: **In a world where slavery is common, Sakura Haruno finds herself admitting the fact that she dislikes the very term. She had never really liked it, even as a child the very term made her skin shiver. But when her grandmother suddenly passes, she finds an old note with a list of slave names. And to make matters worse, they're all males. SAKURAMULTI

**Authors note:** Well, here's my shot at a Sakura-centric story, so hopefully I don't totally maim all the characters. A-anyway, enjoy this first chapter!

Oh yeah, if any of you have a problem with the term "Master" and "Slave", then this fanfic is not for you. It's rated M for a reason, meaning, their will be certain graphic details that aren't for teens under the age of 16. Unless you don't exactly care, then fine. But don't blame me if your mom or dad grounds you off the computer for reading a Slave fanfic. Anyway, feel free to read on if you wish!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. And no, I am not him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one – The List<strong>

Sakura glared down at the old piece of white parchment paper in her hands, it's edges looking burned and torn. The pinkette let her delicate fingers run over the rough surface as her green orbs began looking over the black ink written in neat cursive. Of course the thing looked neat, it was a list! Sakura absolutely loved the term "list" and "paper" ( Well, she loved words in general but that wasn't the point. ) But right now, Sakura was really hating those two words.

Which explains her current situation.

She was riding in a black carriage, her driver seated in the stagecoach as she was seated in the passenger area. Her bright bubble-gum hair was pulled into a tight bun on top her head with her bangs framing her face. She looked nice for a gloomy day, her emerald orbs traveling from the piece of paper in her hands to look out at the scenery before her.

A long expanse of trees extended on either side of the carriage, gray clouds collecting above to create a wet, musky smell in the air. Oh but Sakura felt extremely ecstatic today!...Okay, not really, she was feeling the totally opposite. Why? Because of the paper in her hands, that's why. And what was so bad about a piece of paper? Well, it wasn't so much the paper but the list of names written on the piece of paper. That was the problem.

"Che, stupid list." She scoffed out loud, which made her driver look over at her in question. "Stupid names written on the stupid paper." He turned his head back onto the misty road a second later when he realized Sakura was actually talking to herself. Oh joy.

Shaking her bob of pink hair, Sakura sighed before she once again looked over the long list of names written on the old parchment paper. The names were of male slaves, each with a number next to it. There was a first and last name written down, if they had any that is. But each of the names on the list were the names of male slaves, _male __**slaves**_.

_Kimimaro Kaguya_

_Madara Uchiha_

_Pein _

_Hidan _

_Kakuzu_

_Gaara Sabaku_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Tobi Uchiha_

_Zetsu_

Slaves. Sakura hated the very term. She hated it so much that every time she heard it being said out loud, her entire mood would blacken. But the rosette couldn't help the world she lived in; a world where slavery was common. Since the turn of the century, the world was enveloped in slavery. Men and women alike were thrust into the dark world of human selling. It was sick and dark.

But it was simple, really, if you couldn't survive enough to stay out of poverty then you'd be sold off to someone wealthy. That was the way the world worked. It was eat or be eaten. And Sakura hated the way the world worked. The council, the Hokage, the mindless overlords; they could die for all she cared.

"Milady, we are almost at the Konoha slavery compound. Do you wish for me to let down the curtains?" Sakura was brought out of her train of thought when her driver's voice spoke out. She looked out and ahead of the running black horses attached to her carriage before her eyes caught sight of a dark brooding building. It was big and gray, like the rest of the world.

_So, this is where the slaves are held. Hmph, what kind of sick and twisted bastard keeps a human locked up? It's blasphemy!_ Sakura inwardly shook her head as she sat back in her seat, eyes moving towards the large forest. "No thank you Shikamaru, I'd rather have something else to look at other than some doom and gloom building." What a great way to start off her day. Slave trading.

She couldn't help but put on a sad face at the thought of acquiring in some slaves. But as soon as she thought that, Sakura realized that her carriage was at it's destination. Shikamaru began stepping down from the stagecoach to open the carriage doors, his head bending down slightly as Sakura stepped out. Her black soles clacked against the soiled mud underfoot as her emerald orbs stared blankly at the building before her.

_I just love what they've with the place. I must say, doom and gloom are my two favorite words this morning. _

_**Oh honey, you were never good at being sarcastic, so don't try it now. **_

_Oh hell, I thought you wouldn't wake up till noon. Juuuuusssssst greeeeaattt. _

_**Stop with the sarcastic remarks and say hello to the creepy snake-dude walking toward you. **_

Like her inner had stated, a tall and creepy guy with an odd snake complexion was walking toward her, a sly smile placed upon his dry lips. He had long black hair and dull yellow eyes and his clothing consisted of a long black tailcoat with matching pants and a worn-out white shirt. There also seemed to be a whip in his hands but Sakura paid it no mind.

"Ah, _**Sakura**_-chan, how nice to _see _you _this_ finnneee morning." Sakura immediately felt every hair on her skin stand up to how eerily he said her name. It always freaked her out when she saw him, not to mention whenever the man spoke it was like he was gonna go all snake-like on her ass and eat her.

_**I actually wouldn't mind it, to be honest with you. I mean come on! He's hot! Just look at those sexy yellow eyes and long silky hair. I can run my ha-**_

_Shut up inner so I can concentrate!_

Ignoring her inner's mild rant in her head, Sakura placed a fake smile upon her face and greeted the man –even though it was killing her to do so. "Likewise, Orochimaru-sama. But alas, I'll feel I'll have nightmares for a week now, thanks to you, of course." _Ha! Take that! You creepy, ugly, pale-faced freak!_

Orochimaru chuckled, he had always found the pink haired female to be interesting. "Still quick with that tongue of yours I see. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" It was a pity she wasn't a slave and instead a very wealthy heiress.

"I am here on behalf of my grandmother, Koharu Sarutobi. I wish to acquire these men written on this paper. If you will kindly show me where it is they are located, then I can be on my way." Sakura handed the said paper to Orochimaru and watched as his fingers had clutched the paper in his hand tightly before tucking it into his pants pocket. She had to inwardly smirk at his ministrations, it was amusing to see such a man react the way he did.

But what the pinkette said was true. She spoke with authority in her voice, loud and demanding. Just like her grandmother who raised her.

"I see, well, if you'll follow me inside, I'll show you where they are being held." The snake man turned around and began walking towards a small metal door to the left. But he stopped abruptly and turned around to face Sakura. "But I warn you now, you might not like what you see." His voice was low and sly, but still held a hint of question.

Sakura began glaring head-on at Orochimaru, but she nodded her head nonetheless. She knew what was behind those doors, and she was ready to see whatever it is was behind them.

Orochimaru smiled widely, –if he was even capable of such a thing, Sakura didn't know- his pale skin glowing alight despite the gloomy atmosphere. He turned back around and opened the door before stepping inside. Sakura followed after him, picking up her elegant beige dress in the process as the ground was wet and damp.

Her bright emerald orbs looked everywhere, from the lit torches to the small pools of blood littered on the ground. The brick walls were a dark gray color with just the slightest hint of black to them. And as Sakura trekked on, she could distantly hear screams and shouts within the distance.

_Gezz, talk about scary. This place is like something out of a horror movie. _She couldn't deny the fact that the place was indeed freaking her out. It was beginning to bring out hidden memories that she found she had locked away. Memories that scared the living the shit outta her.

_**Just relax girl! Everything's gonna be fine! Your not a slave, your here to get your slave...erm...slaves. **_

_Right, as soon as I get them, I'm high-tailing my ass out of here. _

Just as Sakura's nerves were about to get to her, she found that the darkness had ended and Orochimaru had stopped at an entrance. He moved to the side, his lips quirking up into a one of his odd smiles before he spoke.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan, to Konoha slavery compound. The most diverse slave unit in the entire world. We have one of the most keen selection of slaves to chose from. Male, female, animal or not, you request it and we've got it. There are also hybrids but those will cost you a fine penny. " Sakura felt a hard lump in her throat when she tried to swallow. She knew she was ready before, but what she saw, her eyes could not believe it.

As soon as she entered the large room, she was met with a row of cages, each one with a different human inside. Some were female while others were obviously male. There were men standing by different cages, some were quiet while others were shouting incoherent curses at the slaved humans within the cages. _Oh Kami this is inhumane. _

"Every slave is divided into one of the following categories: Companion-ship, Kitchen-work, Hard labor, Miscellaneous, and of course Pleasure. But, your particular list of slaves are a special bunch."

Sakura kept her eyes forward, ignoring the hard stares all the slaves –and a few guards- were giving her as she walked on by. The line of cages had ended to make way for a divided forked hallway. When Orochimaru stopped in his long line of talking, Sakura rose a single pink eyebrow up at him.

"Once in a great while, we get those really odd slaves who have a knack for misbehaving. And when torture doesn't seem to do them justice, we simply place them in the danger sector. A special place for special people."

Now that seemed to spark Sakura's interest. But she made sure she didn't show it on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else …<strong>

* * *

><p>"Heh. Stupid slaves, Orochimaru-sama will have your heads soon enough!"<p>

It was happening again, the same routine the jade eyed male went through every day. Wake up, eat some nasty shit, and then be tortured for a couple of hours or so. Of course the torture wasn't so bad, not as bad as he had first thought when he got placed in the danger sector. Sure he'd have a couple of scars here and there and maybe his mind was mentally challenged by the end of the day, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. As long as he was still alive, Kimimaro didn't care what Orochimaru did to him.

The white-haired male had given up all hope of ever finding freedom. That light of fire had been blown out since he was six years old, when his parents had first sold him to get money. His whole life was cloaked in darkness then, so what chance did he have at a happy life? None.

"Eh, shitface, you gonna eat that?" Kimimaro was brought out of his revere when a rude male voice entered his ears. He turned his darken emerald orbs towards the owner of the voice and noticed an albino male with pink eyes and silver hair was talking to him. "Well? You gonna fucking eat that piece of bread or not?"

Kimimaro blinked his eyes as he looked down at the bowl sitting idly in the right corner of his cage. He blinked again before he reached over for the bread and handed it to the silver-haired man to his right.

"Shit yeah! By the way, names Hidan. " Hidan, the one with sailor's mouth, snatched the bread from Kimimaro's hands and devoured it within a second. It was amazing that the male could even eat the disgusting thing considering it had some mold and bugs covering it.

"Hn."

"Oh fuck, don't tell me your just like the Uchiha bastards over there! Man, they are so fucking boring! They only know one fucking word and it's 'Hn'. I mean hell, you gotta voice, use it man!"

"Tobi isn't a bastard! He's Tobi!"

"Hey you! Slave! Shut your mouth before we sew it up for you!"

"Go a-fucking-head. In fact, I fucking dare you to!" The albino man grinned in delight at the thought of having his mouth sewn...again. Really, he loved the pain they made him go through every day of his waking life. Of course, it sort of made the others wonder just what the hell was wrong with him.

"Hidan, it would be wise of you to shut up. You'll get all of us in trouble with your foul-mouth." Kakuzu, another male, spoke up from his place across the room. He was sitting in a dark corner of his cage and had a few pieces of gold in his hands.

"I don't really give a fuck if you all don't like pain like I do."

"Why Hidan, I didn't know you swung that way. I'm very flattered but unfortunately, I bat for the other team. " Pein smirked from his cage beside Kakuzu, his blue ringed eyes shining with amusement. As soon as he spoke, the entire room was engulfed with male laughter. Hidan was red with anger but none of the other male slaves cared, it just made them laugh more.

It was times like these that made the day go on more faster.

"All of you! Shut it! Or you'll all get the shock treatment!" The guard standing in the middle of the room roared his voice out, which immediately shut all the male occupants up. They had all forgotten why they were really here. They were slaves, bound by some invisible chain wrapped around their body and soul.

"...I didn't think it was fucking funny..."

"You! Shu-" Just as the guard was about to retort a string of curses at Hidan, a short boy with black hair came stumbling inside the room, his breath jagged and rough.

"O-orochimaru-sama is coming! With Sakura-sama as well! H-h-he s-said to r-release all t-thhe slaves and prepare them for presentation!" The boy's voice seemed shaky and had a panic tone to it as he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

To say that was a surprise was an understatement. All the male slaves heads shot up instantly. They didn't fail to hear the foreign name of a female being spoken. Where they being sold? And to this Sakura girl?

"My kami, hurry up and unlock all the cages! Present all the slaves with new clothes and make sure they have their collars on! Move it! The lot of you!" The guard was quick to shout out orders at the other subordinates within the room. On the outside, he looked stern and in command. But on the inside, he was freaking the fuck out.

"Tobi is being sold? Really? Hey Hidan senpai, did you hear? Tobi's being sold!"

"Were all being sold you stupid-ass."

"Well, it's about damn time too. This cage is too small for me."

"It's not the cage Kisame, it's you."

"Wow Itachi, that was a whole full sentence."

A few amused grins broke out amongst the male slaves. If they were being sold, then Kami help the person who bought them.

* * *

><p>"Really Orochimaru, how much longer till we get there? I swear you've been leading me down hallway after hallway. And I am not wearing the most kindest heels. " Okay, maybe Sakura should have thought of wearing something more comfortable other than a dress and high heels. But noooooo, she just had to be a good girl and at least dress elegant. Note to self: carry pants with me next time I decide to go on an adventure to some slave unit.<p>

"Ah, fret no more Sakura-chan, we have arrived. " Sakura did a mini cheer in her head when they arrived at a single black door. Their were small glass windows above the door that were either cracked or beyond repair. _Seriously, someone's been doing a fine job with the interior design. _

As Orochimaru opened the door, Sakura's eyes went to the floor to watch her step inside before she was met with ten pairs of male eyes.

"Boys, this is Sakura Haruno, the woman who will be your Master from now on."

Sakura thought she had everything sorted out by now. She had a plan, a good plan. Once she met her slaves she'd be in control and demanding. Just like her grandmother had taught her.

_Of course, granny never mentioned super-sexilious males who were very tall. _

Kami help her now.

* * *

><p>Okay, short but meh, I had to post this and see if it was good or not. I need at least five reviews to post the next chapter! Please and thank you!<p> 


	2. Meeting the slaves

**Author's note:** Another chapter! Yatta! Aren't I great? Now...when I first posted this story, it was on a whim...a sheer whim...I honestly didn't even expect anyone to review this fanfic. Heck, I wrote the thing in one day! ONE...DAY...That's how whimmy it was ( is that even a word? ). BUT! Thanks to you reviewers, I found myself thinking that hey, maybe this story might be a good thing!

Soooooo, yeah...I've decided to try and keep up with this story...as best as I can. Even if I should be doing an essay instead of being on fanfic.

Another chapter for you lovely people. Though this chapter might suck ass considering I kind of rushed it. Next one should be better. Oh yes, before I forget, this is a SakuraMulti. So, Sakura's slaves aren't the only ones who will be falling for her...

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – Meeting the slaves<strong>

"Why do you think Sakura-sama bought them?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. And I could really care less. They're taking up too much space and mostly all of them are failed experiments. "

"Kabuto, you don't really believe their failed experiments, do you? If Sakura-sama is buying them, then shouldn't that count for something? And what about Orochimaru-sama? Isn't Kimimaro one of...**them**?"

"Haku-san, you have to understand something about the way things work around here; when you know your experiment is a complete failure, you don't dwell on it. Instead, you get rid of it." Kabuto paused momentarily to adjust his glasses, tucking a stack of papers under his arm before continuing. "But even so, whether or not Sakura-san will buy them or not is up to Orochimaru-sama. I doubt he's happy about letting any of them go, seeing as how they brought in most of the money. But like I said before, I could care less." He looked down at the shorter boy next to him, taking note that he seemed to be a bit smarter than the average slave. _Of course that'll change in due time._

Haku stayed quiet for a long moment, his dull eyes shining with a hint of question in them. He wouldn't admit that he was quite interested in continuing the small argument Kabuto and himself had begun, but that wouldn't be very proper of him. He was a slave after all. And the only reason why he was here, next to Orochimaru's assistant, was because he was one of the snake-man's favorite 'toys'. Or as the other slaves would call them, _"Oro-maggots"_. The young boy didn't know what that meant but he assumed it was probably nothing good. Sighing, Haku decided that he should get back to work before Orochimaru came back and decided he needed another beating.

"Haku, sort out these files in numerical order and give them to Orochimaru. He demands them immediately." Kabuto had walked over to an old computer screen and began taking down notes on the clipboard he acquired before gesturing to the stack of papers to his left. He didn't bother to look at Haku as he knew the boy would do as told; he was a slave after all. And most slaves were obedient.

But of course, their was a special group of men who were anything but obedient.

_Let's just hope little Sakura can handle them. _

* * *

><p>They had been waiting patiently in the dark room they had come to call home. The guards who they had come to hate so much had placed them in brand new clothing, each one with a different style and texture to it. They even had a pair of new black shoes, of course it wasn't anything special really.<p>

But still, it was better than wearing moldy clothing that smelled like four different kinds of smelly cheese.

Different, but...was it any better than what they endured each and every waking moment of their life? No, not really. They lived in a shit-hole, a place where no man nor woman would ever see the light of day. Slavery, that was the one world they knew. And the only thing they would ever know.

The darkness had settled deep within the pores of their skin, their body, and had effectively been engraved into their hearts.

Inside, inside they were hollow. While they moved, breathed, and talked like a human being, they were far from being one.

Madara knew this all too well. His whole life was made up of nothing but slavery and pain. Of course for the eldest Uchiha, he could take the pain. That wasn't a problem for him. In fact, he welcomed it more than anything. As did most of the men of the danger sector. Or as he liked to call them, the Akatsuki. But, something new was about to happen today, he could feel it in his bones.

They were being sold. Given a brand new home to live in. And given a new Master to obey.

Or they were probably being traded to another sick snake bastard like Orochimaru. Of course the Uchiha had heard the name _'Sakura-sama'_ from the messenger boy's lips; but he doubted that was the person who was buying them. What woman would buy a couple of scarred men with some of the worst tempers known to man? No one.

Madara had finally deduced that the woman about to buy them was probably some crazy female who was sex-deprived. That, or she probably was serious about buying them. Of course that thought had never crossed his mind before and he wasn't about to let it linger too long within his mind. He had never known a single person to be that caring. And he doubted that this _'Sakura-sama_' was even serious about it.

Pein had the shared belief that he would probably live out his whole male life stuck within the walls of Konoha slavery compound. That was what he knew and he doubted the woman who was coming to buy them was anything better than Orochimaru. Heck, the only one who was even remotely excited about this 'Sakura' girl was Tobi, Hidan and Kisame. Maybe Kisame and Hidan were an exception because the two had sort of an out-going personality. So only Tobi. Just Tobi.

Still, it didn't stop the pierced man from wondering who their mysterious 'Master' would be. Even Zetsu seemed to be thinking hard on it, what with his two sides constantly whispering things like "She's probably a bitch in heat", "Maybe she actually wants to buy us?", "I bet she's good enough to eat", "We will not eat her". Their was more he began speaking out loud to himself but Pein didn't bother with the rest. He kept his ringed eyes forward, lips forming a thin line.

"Alright, straighten up you maggots! Present yourself to Orochimaru-sama with respect and only talk when your spoken to." The main guard walked up to Madara as the Uchiha stood in front of his cage, still as can be. He never made eye contact with the boring guard now drilling holes into the side of his skull, but simply smirked when he spoke toward him in a low whisper. " And you, Uchiha, better watch your temper in front of our new guest. I can only imagine what might happen to you if you don't."

The corner of Madara's lips seemed to twitch just a little as he clenched the chains binding his hands tightly. The black-haired guard kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked past the red-eyed slave and toward one of his cousins.

"Tobi's been a good boy...so can Tobi not have the muzzle on today?" The abnormally tall male looked down at the main guard with a worried expression on his face. Despite the fact that 'Tobi' could well indeed crush the man standing in front of him, he was nothing but a scared ten-year old trapped in a grown mans body.

"Just shut up you idiot and keep still when Orochimaru-sama arrives." Tobi's face fell at the guard's words, his heterochromia eyes dulling with sadness. He hung his head and was about to say something but decided against it. It would be best to remain quiet and continue being a good boy. His new Master wouldn't like it if he was a bad boy.

But unlike Tobi, a certain albino man just couldn't keep still.

"Fuck this shit! I ain't wearing this dumb-ass muzzle! I see why the stupid dolt has to wear it but me? Hell no!" Hidan had managed to effectively kick one of the other lower guards unconcious and was attempting to tear the muzzle they were going to place on him to shreds. But of course, he was failing to do so when both his hands and feet were bound by some tight chains. Though that didn't stop him from trying. "Get the fuck off me man!"

Kakuzu had to let out a sigh at the silver bastard's struggle, his red and green pupils staring at nothing in particular. Really, it was quite foolish of the idiot to resist. And he would only make it more difficult for the rest of them.

"What, you fuckers deaf or something? I said get the fuck off me!"

"Just put him in line with the rest of them, I doubt he'll struggle when Orochimaru-sama comes."

All of the male slaves were moved to stand in a straight line, each taking their respective places in the numerical order they were assigned to. Kimimaro was at the far left with Madara and Pein stepping beside him. Zetsu was at the far end, opposite of Kimimaro with Tobi and Kisame standing next to him. In the middle stood Hidan, Kakuzu, Gaara, and Itachi. Although Hidan was still a bit reluctant to do as told.

When they were all assembled, each dressed and chained up as usual, the only door to the room finally opened. And when they watched Orochimaru step inside, the person behind him took them by surprise.

A small woman entered their vision. Their eyes scanned over her features quickly, as if she would disappear at any moment. And they were keen on remembering how the woman looked, engraving it into their minds.

She had such milky skin; skin that seemed to glisten and shine in the darkness of the room. Her eyes, oh her eyes were brightest emerald green they had ever seen. It seemed to gleam with some unknown maturity and man the way those green pools were half-lidded only added to her looks. And to make things even worse, the outfit she wore nearly bugged their eyes out of their sockets.

She had an elegant dress on, one that reached to touch at the floor. It was a very light beige color ( maybe a little yellow-tanish ) with lace. The top part of the dress had long sleeves that stopped short by her elbows. On her left shoulder, their was also a small black rose. Going more down the front, the dress made a 'V' neck shape that showed quite amount of chest area. And boy did she have a lot of chest. Were those C-cups? Nah, they were probably double D's. The rest of the dress seemed to be in a series of complicated layers that the men of the Akatsuki didn't bother looking at. But the thing that literally threw them off was her...hair.

"Boy's, this is Sakura Haruno, the woman who will be your Master from now on."

Her hair was pink. Pink. Bright pink. The brightest pink they'd had seen in their whole life. In fact, none of them could recall having ever even seen a person with pink hair.

What kind of person had pink hair? No, what kind of woman had pink hair?

Truly though, Sakura was quite a sight for sore eyes. She reminded the men of an angel, an ethereal angel that has come to whisk all their pain away. But of course, the latter was probably some kind of mind trick the woman was playing on them.

* * *

><p>As the door closed behind her, Sakura moved to Orochimaru's side with her hands placed neatly within each other. And as her gaze leveled with the occupants in the room, she felt as if all eyes were on her. She instantly felt very nervous, like they were thinking things about her and such. It was unnerving. To be at the center of everyone's attention, even as she was supposed to be the one with the stern and calculating gaze. Instead, it felt like she was the one getting analyzed.<p>

_**Hot damn they're smoking sexy! Hey look, the one with the silver hair is checking you out! Why don't you go and say hello? I bet his muscles are-**_

Tuning out her inner's comment about the males before her, Sakura decided to gather herself and let her eyes look over each..._'slave'_.

The first one within her vision was a relatively tall male with seriously white hair. He had long bangs on either side of his face that were tied at the bottom with a red band. His clothing consisted of a simple white-sleeved silk shirt that was unbutton, which gave her a clear view of his muscled chest.

"This is Kimimaro Kaguya, a man of many talents." They began walking now, pointing and gesturing to the slaves with Orochimaru on her right as he was to her left. "He is twenty-three years of age, and is skilled in swordsmanship."

Sakura kept her eyes cool and collected as she stared into Kimimaro's vivid jade orbs, noticing that their wasn't even a spec of interest in them. _Che, he reminds me of some rude, cocky bastard who's a know-it-all. _

As they passed by Kimimaro, Sakura moved her gaze towards the next male next to him. And immediately as she did so, she noticed that the guy had bright red eyes with black pupils...that were...swirling? _Huh?...Are they moving? Or am I just seeing things now?_

"Madara Uchiha, aged twenty-six. One of our eldest slaves here in the compound and also a man with a few good talents. " Sakura took note of his clothing; a simple long-sleeved shirt that cut into a V-neck with matching trousers and shoes. His hair cascaded down his backside and seemed to spike in different directions. "His skills are quite unique in itself; martial arts, fencing, and even cooking. If you can believe that much..." Sakura's eyebrow rose at that last part as she made eye contact with the tall Uchiha. The corner of his lips seemed to twitch as he stared back at those amethyst pools. _Peculiar. _

"Moving on we have Pein." The bubble-gum haired female continued to walk with Orochimaru as he continued to introduce each male 'slave' and what their attributes were. Sakura found herself being fascinated with the different skills and abilities each male had. Kimimaro, Madara, and Pein were all skilled in martial arts and had great speed. She even learned Madara, Itachi, and Tobi were fellow relatives; cousins to be more exact. Although Sakura was disturbed when she came across Tobi, for he had a muzzle on his mouth and still managed to smile at her. But what she found unique about the Uchiha's were their common red eyes they each shared. They were weird...but somehow, very unique and different.

The other male slaves were very peculiar in as well. Gaara Sabaku, one of the youngest male slaves, was near her age. He had really pale skin and bright rusty red hair. Their was a red kanji 'love' tattoo upon the corner of his forehead and his eyes were a dark green. But those bag rings around his eyes kind of freaked her out. It was like the guy didn't sleep for weeks, months even. Maybe he was an insomniac?

Kakuzu and Hidan, she learned, were distant cousins. How? She had absolutely no idea. But one thing was for sure, they absolutely hated each other. Which was why they were always kept apart and separated from one another. Otherwise, the whole place would be blown to smithereens. There was also Hidan's sailor mouth that was a slight problem, but Sakura paid it no mind.

Their was also Kisame, as she had learned his name was. He was...blue. No really, he was blue and he was big. Tall. He was tall. Probably the tallest man she would ever see. Well, she was currently five foot four so almost every male was taller than her. But that wasn't the point. The point was that the man's skin was blue. And so was his hair. _Well, at least now I know my hair isn't the most oddest color in the world. _

Zetsu was also a bit odd. His hair was green and his body seemed to be black and white. While one side of his face was black, the other was white. Now that literally threw her off. _Well, he wasn't as rude as that Hidan guy. And at least he didn't give me a death glare like that Gaara guy. Now that man was just plain rude. Although the tattoo on his head is so pretty. _Inwardly shaking her head, Sakura re-focused her attention back onto Orochimaru, who began speaking once again.

"Now that introductions have been made, I do believe a small show is in order, yes?" Orochimaru grinned that sly smile of his, one that made all the male slaves grow with slight uneasiness. "Why don't we have the boys display some of their talent? Eh, Sakura-chan? "

Their was a small sigh that escape the rosette's lips. "Orochimaru, that isn't necessary, I came here to get what I was supposed to and now, I wish to leave. If you will collect my..." Sakura's eyebrow rose at Orochimaru's last word, her eyes switching back and forth from the snake man to the male slaves. "..._slaves_, then I can be on my way." The way that sentence rolled off her tongue made her blood boil. But Sakura had schooled her features to betray what she was really thinking.

"Ahhh, how boring." There was a small chuckle that escaped the pale man's lips before he nodded his head to the main guard and averted his attention back to the male slaves before him. "Well, Sakura-chan, if you will follow me to my office then I can get the paper work all-"

Another soft sigh escaped Sakura's lips this time. "Really Orochimaru, I was told you had them done already. Shishou said that she had told you before hand and I assumed this was nothing more than some errand-boy routine." She shifted her gaze up towards the yellow-eyed man, glaring at him and noticed how he had on that sly smirk of his. It nearly made her want to put him in a choke hold. Really, this man infuriated her.

"Still very impatient, just like Tsunade. "Orochimaru earned another one of Sakura's death glares at that insult against her and her Shishou. " But ah, you've caught me, the paper work has already been done and all we need is a signature from you and the men before you are yours. Of course, all I wanted was to spend some more time with my little niece."

As soon as those words left Orochimaru's lips, Sakura swore she saw some jaws drop. She was even afraid they might fall off and detach themselves from their faces.

"Whoa! The bitch is the bastard's niece? What the fuck man?" Sakura's eyes immediately darted over to whoever had called her a 'bitch' and saw it was the albino man with silver hair. She turned her body towards him and gave him one of her most meanest and deadliest glares ever.

"What the HELL did you just call me?" The pinkette's green eyes darken a little as she stepped toward Hidan, her fingers clenching into fists as she tried to calm her anger down. That silver-haired bastard called her a bitch! And said she was his niece! She was not related to that snake sicko.

To say that a was surprise to the male slaves was an understatement. They were **fucking** surprised. The bitch was the snake-man's niece! His NIECE. And now, she was to be their new Master?

Oh fucking _hell._

"Shit, this is all kinds of-" Before Hidan had a chance to retort another insult at his so-called 'Master', a large fist implanted on his face. His eyes shut upon impact and his body was flung towards a cage behind him, effectively breaking the cage and most of his body.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the pile of mess that was Hidan, till their eyes trailed over to a very angry pink-haired female.

…...well, at least it wasn't another guard and instead a woman with very pink hair. No wait...that was a bad thing.

"I should have warned you Hidan, that Sakura-chan has quite the temper on her. I guess that now you've been acquainted with each other...guards, clean that mess up and gather them for transportation. " Orochimaru regarded the slaves with that same keen gaze he always gave him before looking back at a very frustrated Sakura. "Shall we go? Sakura-chan?"

She began straightening out her dress and adjusting her sleeves from where they rode up when she punched Hidan. _Stupid bloody asshole...calling me a bitch. _"Whatever. I'll be glad to be out of this creepy place."

The last thing the men of danger sector saw before they were blindfolded and unchained were those two pools of bright emerald green.

They had finally been sold. To a woman with pink hair and a very mean right hook. Oh jolly good.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span> So, fanfic really messed this chapter up and for some reason, when I uploaded it...the thing ended up looking seriously weird! Anyone know why? Anyway, if their are any mistakes please disregard them. I also apologize for the lack of interaction in this chapter and I believe it is kind of boring. The next one should be better.**


	3. Sarutobi residence

**Author's note:** So like the previous chapter stated, this chapter shall be better! Why? Because we get an outlook into what Sakura's "slaves" think about her so far. And we also get to read about the type of house...erm...manor, she lives in! Enjoy this chapter!

Oh, I noticed someone said they wished Deidara was in this story. Well, a reviewer who PM'd me previously gave me a good idea concerning Deidara and Sasori, so fret not! He shall be in this story! Like it says in the summary, this is a SAKURAMULTI. The possible pairings are endless! But, the main pairings will usually focus on the ten males listed in the first chapter. Don't worry if you don't get to see your favorite man paired up with Sakura, I will try to include most of them in the harem as much as I can.

Anyway, if you hate waiting for my slow updates, take a look at my other stories! I might also post a ton of my Sakura-centric stories that I've been writing up. I have like, twelve Sakura-centric stories that are either in the planning stages, have part of the first chapter written, or just have a summary written out.

But, back to the story! Enjoy this first chapter!

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three – Sarutobi residence <strong>

Their was a chill in the air as a black carriage rode over a bumpy road, dirt and dust tumbling around the wheels of the black contraption. A shadow of the sun could be seen within the gray sky, giving the earth an eerie dark glow. Mist covered the ground and the musky scent of rain could be smelt.

It was so quiet, so utterly quiet. No birds chirped. No animals ran around. And not a single human soul in sight. No one. The road was smooth, and as empty as can be. It was nice to ride in silence, but not in this day and age. Not when they were who they were.

They could hear nothing, the men of the Akatsuki (minus two males). Nothing but their heavy breathing and the clacking of the horses hooves outside their carriage. All of them were seated in a small square-like carriage with only three windows and three small benches. And many of them were fairly tall, so one could only imagine the irritation and disgust they were feeling at actually having their legs touch each other.

"Fuck, the bitch couldn't at least have placed us in a bigger carriage?" Hidan knocked his head back against the hard material of the carriage he rode in and tried his hardest not to punch Tobi in gut for touching him...again.

"Sakura-chan isn't a 'bitch' Hidan-sempai, she's a pretty lady with a pretty voice." The child-like Uchiha grinned behind the swirly mask he had on as he began to sway from side to side; effectively touching both Hidan and Itachi at the same time. "Tobi is happy to be out of that place, especially when all of Tobi's friends are with him."

Itachi's left eye seemed to twitch as he felt Tobi bump his shoulder. He inwardly sighed before pressing a hand against his fellow cousin's shoulder; as if to stop him. "Tobi, calm yourself please."

"Yeah, what the red-eyed freak said. '**Calm** your fucking **self**'." Hidan turned to give Tobi another death glare as he lean his arms on his thighs.

"Tobi is sorry Itachi-nii, he shall refrain from talking...now!" Tobi placed his hands together and pretended to zip his mouth shut even with the mask he had on –which was supposed to be keeping him quiet. But not even that helped because then he began talking when the albino man and Kisame started talking about a certain pink-haired female.

Pein silently shook his head as he felt another chill go up his back. _Idiots_, he thought before his gaze moved over to Madara, who had a lingering sense of curiosity within his eyes.

The elder Uchiha was in deep thought after his fateful meeting with his 'Master'. Although he looked expressionless, his other male companions could tell otherwise. Especially Pein, who was like a close relative to him. "She's odd isn't she, Madara." Said man only blinked, his head leaning against the black walls of the carriage they rode in before leveling with Pein.

"Very." He spoke in a soft monotone. By now, the bickering between Hidan, Tobi and Kisame had stopped and most of the males turned to look the long-haired Uchiha.

"She seems very nice. **And smells tasty too. **Like a ripe orange on a sunny day." Zetsu gave a small smile (which looked like a smirk rather than a smile) as he reveled in the scent of the rosette he saw moments ago. That earned him some surprised stares before most males went back to staring off into space.

Hidan grinned despite how wrong that sentence sounded as he brought a hand up to touch at the purple bruise on his cheek; which was now turning a good shade of black. She hit him pretty fucking hard. But he couldn't help but agree with Schizophrenic weirdo. "Yeah...she smelled fucking nice..." The bitch smelled really nice.

"It's like smelling an orange rose..." The blue man said with a thoughtful look on his face, his rows of pointy teeth gleaming.

Itachi rose a delicate eyebrow at his blue friends words. What in the world was an orange rose? Said male couldn't help but shrug. So they didn't know what an orange rose was, wasn't his fault! He was **not** crazy. Nope. Not at **all**.

"Tobi thought Sakura-chan smelled like Cinnamon and Orange slices. Soooooooo delicous." Tobi crinkled his one red eye through the single eye hole he could see through, a large grin forming behind his mask.

"She did smell a bit...good..."

All eyes turned towards the youngest male within the carriage and noticed Gaara staring at the floor, his stern gaze not bothering to look up.

"Well, the little squirt speaks. Thought you were a mute," Kisame looked down towards the red-head and displayed his bright sharky teeth. "Since this is the first time I've actually heard you speak."

Gaara lifted his eyes to look at Kisame before averting them back onto the floor. He didn't feel the need to explain himself right now. Not when he was trying his hardest not to think about the woman who now owned him. He had to admit though, the 'Sakura' did spark a small interest inside him. The way she looked, acted, and especially her bright pink hair. At first, the Sabaku thought it was quite ridiculous for such a woman to have such weirdly colored hair. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't the least bit interested in her, at all...well...maybe that was a small lie. But still, he refused to believe the woman had nice intentions.

Of course he kept trying to rid his thoughts of her and kept telling himself she was just another woman with lust-driven instincts. The green-eyed male was just waiting for her to start throwing herself at him and the males around him. Or at least begin beating them. Like most of his previous masters did.

Sakura. That was her name. That was the name of the odd woman who punched Hidan in the face. _How peculiar._ How peculiar indeed.

"Hey, the carriage is slowing down, I think were here already." Like the tall blue male had stated, the carriage was indeed slowing to a stop. His head lifted up as much as he could let it as he heard the horses slowing to a gallop.

"Fuck, finally! You guys freaking stink." Hidan had the gall to wave a hand in his face as he turned to look out the window behind Tobi.

"And you smell like a basket of roses Hidan." Kakuzu's deep voice was laced with sarcasm as he fumbled with the coins in his one hand and smirked when Hidan threw him the bird.

"Shit, I can't see a thing with this idiots back blocking the way." He mumbled, trying to look out the tiny window.

"Sorry Hidan-sempai, Tobi's just a little tall. Though Tobi knows Hidan-sempai will grow more if he stops swearing." The silver-haired albino had enough of the Uchiha's stupid, third-person insults; he deserved a punch to the face already! "Why you little fuc-"

But before said man could do anything, the door to their carriage opened abruptly to revel a tall male in a butler's outfit. He had some sort of odd pineapple shaped hair and narrow black eyes. "Follow me and try not to ask troublesome questions."

"What the fuck ever man, just let us out so I can breath!" Moving past the fair-skinned male, Hidan, Kisame and Tobi each rushed out, eager for some breathing space. Riding in a carriage with a bunch of men was not what they called fun.

"Stop your unnecessary bickering Hidan, I've had enough for one carriage ride."

As all the rest of the Akatsuki men stepped out of the black contraption, their eyes immediately began taking in the scenery before them.

The first thing they could tell was that they were on a graveled pathway. A large green field stretched out on either side of the path and at the very end they could see a huge black-steeled gate. When the black carriage moved out of the way, an even huger mansion stood before them.

Kisame whistled as he laid his eyes on the white mansion, his eyes taking in every inch of the building. Their was a flight of wide stairs leading up to an equally large oak door. Black-steeled windows lined the face of the mansion as a garden of bushes and flowers were placed about the place. "Damn, pinky's got a pretty nice place. "

"Tobi's so excited! He can't wait till he sees Sakura-chan again!" Tobi waved his arms in the air enthusiastically and began skipping up the many stairs, despite the fact that he had long legs and was indeed a grown-ass man.

"Hurry up, the lady wishes to speak with you all now." Looking down from his place near the door, Shikamaru regarded the men with a blank expression before noticing them begin mounting the steps.

One thing was for sure, his lady was mad now. Mad for bringing a bunch of men to her humble abode.

_She's so troublesome. _

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as she took her hair down from the bun it was placed in.<p>

_Kami does it feel good to let my hair down. _

_**It was better when it was up, why'd you take it down for?**_

_Because, it was hurting my thought process. Now shut up so I can change my clothes in peace. _

_**Well geez, someone's not happy this morning. What's got your nickers in a twist?**_

_It's nothing, I'm just a bit grumpy from seeing Orochimaru's face. _

As the bubble-haired female began looking through her wardrobe, her mind kept drifting off to what Orochimaru had told her before she had left Konoha slavery compound.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura" _

_Said girl swerved her head around at the calling of her name, green pools beginning to glare at the face of a familiar snake man._

"_Orochimaru, what do you want?" Sakura spoke in a annoyed tone. She had stopped mid-way from getting into her carriage before the older man had halted her. "I really would like to get home before it starts raining." _

"_Now now Sakura, don't be like that," Orochimaru said with a sly smile to his lips. "I just wanted to see my little niece off before she went." _

"_I'm not your little niece Orochimaru. Tsunade-shishou dumped you, okay? So stop taking it out on me. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get home in time for brunch." With that, Sakura had turned her head and fully stepped inside her black carriage. But soon after Orochimaru pushed his head into her open window and looked her dead in the eye. _

"_Things aren't as natural as they seem, Sakura." Orochimaru stared into Sakura's vivid green eyes before he pulled his head out of the window and stepped back. "Just be careful from now on, little niece." And with that, the carriage began to move. Her head shifted forward as she placed her hands within her lap. _

_Though out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could still faintly recall seeing Orochimaru grinning like a maniac. _

_Flashback end_

The bubble-gum haired beauty sighed inwardly as she tried to shake the feeling of worry in her bones. Somehow, what Orochimaru had previously said to the girl really seemed to make her think. It unnerved her.

_**Che, he always seems suspicious. The creepy snake-bastard. And he every conversation we have with him ends in some kind riddle. **_

_I agree with you on that one, Inner. And usually, I don't let him get to me because I know he's just messing with me but...this time...I don't know. _

_**Hm, what do you think he meant by that? 'Things aren't as natural as they seem.' Makes no sense to me.**_

…_..I don't exactly know, to be honest. Maybe I'm just taking it too seriously. I mean, it's not like he's out to get me or something..._

…_**...**_

_Inner? _

…_**...**_

_I-Inner? You agree...right? C-come on! Say yes!_

…_**...**_

_I'm not asking for your advice anymore..._

Frustrated with her lack of an answer from her inner, the pink-haired heiress picked out a simple dark red, long-sleeved dress that ended just above her knees. The edges of her dress were in similar ruffled layers as her beige dress, the only difference being that a single black rose was centered near her cleavage area.

She stripped her previous clothing off and slipped into the familiar dark red dress. She noticed a pair of her old, worn-out black soles sitting by the edge of her bed and went over to it. But she stopped in her ministrations when she found how much her toes hurt from previously wearing boots.

_Hm, I think I'll go barefoot today. It's not like Ino's here to bitch at me about how 'unlady-like' it is that I'm showing my feet. _

_**Pffftt. If she touches our clothes again, I'm gonna possess your body and maim her head. She threw away our only pair of trousers! How dare she! The sneaky, blond bitch. **_

_For once, I have to agree with you Inner; I did love those black trousers granny got us. And it was my favorite pair too! Reminder: Call Sasori later and ask him to send me another pair of pants. _

For the umpteenth time that day, Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her pink tresses. If only her best-friend hadn't thrown most of good clothes away! Then maybe she could be really comfortable and not stuck wearing a dress she had since she was twelve. _Ah, who cares? It's my mansion anyway. _A smile broke out across her features at that specific thought as a low rumble came from her stomach. Oooo, she was hungry. _Time for brunch._ She turned swiftly on her heel and began to walk out her door and downstairs towards her kitchen.

_I'm in the mood for biscuits and tea, maybe with some Strawberry Jam and butter. Ooooo, how about strawberry scones with honey tea? Mmmmmmm...that sounds yummy. _

A serene smile appeared upon her lips at the thought of devouring such delectable sweets; oh the perks of being an heiress. "I think maybe I'll have butter with it, and ooooo! That homemade Jam that granny made me one winter." Oh yes, being an heiress wasn't so bad sometimes. Not when you could eat whatever the hell you wanted, whenever you wanted, and however you wanted. Especially when she had no one to order her around and didn't have to act like such an obedient freaking child.

Tch. Her granny was always telling her what a "fatty" she'd become if she ate too much sweets. _Che, stupid granny. _"Maybe I'll have a whole plate full..." But as she went on and on about biscuits, scones, tea cakes, and the like, Sakura began to hear the constant shouting of her name being said from down the staircase.

"What in the world?..." Raising a pink eyebrow, the bright-haired heiress started descending the carpeted stairs and turned down the hallway that led to one of her living rooms. Not a second later when she arrived in the living room and Sakura was barreled to the floor by a very strong...rock?

_Aw, shit, what the fuck was that? _She inwardly swore when the back of her head made contact with hard oak, her orbs shutting tight as she winced painfully. "Damn it..." There was a slight stinging feeling going around her head before Sakura decided to open her eyes and kick whoever it was that knocked her flat off her ass.

It was then that the pinkette noticed she was face to face with...some really muscled chest. Her nose was buried into the dark fabric of the male's muscled chest and when she tried to move, she felt a deep resounding rumble shake about her before realizing that the male was laughing. Wait, what?

"Oh it's pretty-lady-san! Tobi wants to introduce himself again and say how happy he is that Sakura bought him! Tobi never thought anyone would buy Tobi, since Tobi can be a little much at times. But he's happy that Sakura-chan did so! Mmmmm!" The 'Tobi' ended his short rant by nuzzling his bare face into her pink tresses, inhaling her sweet scent of cinnamon and was that a hint of oranges he detected? "Ahhhh! Tobi's so happy! He even took his mask off for Sakura-chan!" As he was nuzzling further into her hair, wrapping his arms and legs around her petite body, Sakura couldn't help but feel something weird poking near her chest. _**Damn fuck! What in the freak is that thing poking us? And who the hell is this dude?**_

The pink-haired woman felt her cheeks grow hot at how boldly the male was at expressing himself; but it was then that she remembered that he was a male. Keyword being: **male**. Then she proceeded to tighten her fists and punch 'Tobi' way off her person. And by way off, the rosette meant **way** off. As in, half-way across her living room.

"Stupid fucker, he deserved that punch alright."

"...t-tobi's o-okay!...h-he's n-nnot h-hurt!..unnnn..."

"Milady Sakura, are you alright?" Shikamaru was by Sakura's side in an instant with a hand out-reached toward her, his usually-bored face looking down at her.

She grunted a soft "Yeah" before taking his hand and dusting herself off, all the while muttering insults under her breath. Some of which included 'Fucker with the rat-eyes', 'Idiot man-child who talks in third-person, and her personal favorite, 'Stupid bitch'. But all things aside, Sakura managed to get the crease lines out of her dress and placed a small smile on her face, trying to seem like she didn't just get knocked the fuck down.

Shifting her gaze forward, Sakura noticed ten males present before her, all sitting on her perfectly clean couch with their filthy and muddy shoes.

…...

Oh _hells_ to the _no_. They did _**not**_ just do that.

Mother-fuckers were gonna clean any mud-tracks they brought into her mansion.

_**Damn straight they are! But enough of that and focus on addressing your sexy slaves! I swear I saw the blue dude checking our knockers out! **_

_Oh Inner, how you amuse me so. _

_**I'm not, it's the truth...he really is staring at your boobs...**_

She blinked her green pools a few times, a blank expression appearing as her smile faded before she narrowed her eyes at the tall blue man sitting on a small love seat.

"My eyes are up here, fish-face. " She motioned with her hand before continuing. "Right here, okay?"

"Heh, sorry pinky, I couldn't help it."

A single emerald eye twitched and tried so hard not to let that 'specific' nickname the blue man called her, get to her. _Just breath, you can do it._ She managed to stop herself from forming another fist enough to further address her current slaves. Maybe over a bit of brunch?

"Not to worry, everything's **just** fine." She had an eerie smile on now (which sorta creeped the males out since it oddly resembled a certain snake-man they knew), as the thought of eating crossed her mind once again and the previous happenings disappeared from her head. _Just forget everything and focus at the task at hand: getting to that kitchen. _"Shikamaru," She began, averting her gaze back onto the pineapple-haired male standing next to her. "Please get them cleaned up and take them out the back. Well have brunch on the Terrence today."

Ah yes, her original mission before she got barreled by Tobi and found her living room a mess.

Of course, the males present couldn't help but regard their new 'Master' with keen and weird looks, she certainly was an odd one.

But they really didn't know just how much of an adventure it would be having Sakura as their owner. By then, it'd be too late and they'd already be doomed.

"Fuck, you guys really made a mess on the carpet..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, this ended up being a bit shorter than the last chapter BUT, I finally updated! It took me forever to write the ending and the middle part was a freaking DRAG! Do you guys know how many times I've had to delete and re-writte the damn thing? TOO MANY TO COUNT! And I am seriously worried about how OOC everyone is and how LAME I ended this chapter! I really had no clue how to end it! So don't kill me! I might not update for a while now, since this month is a very busy month for me! So enjoy this update while it last!<strong>


End file.
